


Chuck VS The Caseys

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck VS Holidays 2019 [9]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: 4th of July, Angst, Casey doesnt have a daughter, Casey was never Alex, Fake Relationship, Fourth of July, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Chuck has to either spend his holiday weekend in a bunker alone or go out of town with Casey.





	Chuck VS The Caseys

“So Colonel, where are you going?”  
“None of your business”  
“You know it wouldn’t kill you to tell me something personal”  
“Don’t want to risk it”  
“Well my plans are”  
“About that Mr. Bartowski,” He jumped when Beckman’s voice came from nowhere.  
Casey straightened up in his seat “General”  
“Congratulations team on another successful mission”  
“Imagine how much easier it would be if Bartowski here stayed in the car”  
“Really Casey, I’m part of the team, how can I help with anything if I stay in the car”  
“I guess you are helping me with my target practice for the guys holding a gun to your head” Casey slapped him on the back “Thanks Chuck”  
“Well that’s why I’ve called you here, it seems that the asset cannot be trusted to be left alone this weekend”  
“Wait, no I can totally be trusted, I won’t do anything except go to work, play video games and then I’m going to Morgan’s for a cookout”  
“Sorry to say this Casey, but I will need you to stay back with the asset”  
“General I can’t, you know what I have planned, I can't miss it. Can we send him to a bunker?”  
“I could probably arrange that"  
“General, we can't risk anyone else finding out about the Intersect, we don't know how far Fulcrum has infiltrated, what if we send him to the bunker and one of them is a Fulcrum agent? Maybe he can go with Casey?"  
“Absolutely not Walker, how about you take him with you?”  
“You know I can’t, It’s above his clearance level, yours is just a vacation to see your family mine is a mission"  
“It’s not just a vacation, I can’t bring Chuck to my sis” Casey cleared his throat “I can't just bring him with only a one week notice, she will kill me”  
“Figure it out Colonel, it’s either you both stay here or you both go to North Carolina” Beckman ended the call before Casey could say anything.  
“Damn it” he growled, slamming his fist into the table, before standing up and walking away to make a phone call.

“Sorry, Rach if it's possible to add one then yes if not he can just stay up in the room...please stop….I will pay for it, no big deal….no I don’t care where he sits….put him at the kid's table….oh my god you guys are annoying…..no…..I’m hanging up….see you next week….love you guys too”  
“Do you actually have the heart to love someone?”  
Casey growled  
“Anyways, so does that mean we are going to North Carolina?”  
“Goddammit Bartowski, ever heard of a private conversation”  
“I’m sorry Casey, it’s not like I wanted this”  
“Be ready after work, we are going shopping” Casey walked away before Chuck could say anything.

“Hey buddy, I’m so sorry about next weekend”  
“I don’t understand why you have to go to the conference on a holiday weekend, not cool dude, not cool”  
“Yeah it’s gonna suck, I’ll be leaving Friday morning and won't be back until Tuesday afternoon”  
“They are making you stay there on the 4th?”  
“I think it’s just a bad day to travel on, maybe I can find something to do”  
“Maybe you can take your Xbox and we can still play at night”  
“I’ll let you know”  
“Is there a reason a certain giant green shirt hunk of meat is glaring at you?”  
“He is mad that Big Mike is making him go to the conference too since it’s a good opportunity for our top salesman to help become better at being a team player or something like that”  
“Do you guys have to share a room, I would be terrified of him killing me in my sleep”  
“I hope not don’t give him ideas”

“This place is fancy, I can not afford any of the clothes in here”  
“Shut up” Casey walked up to the counter “I have a pick up for Casey and I need someone to help the nerd over there, he needs one outfit for a nice dinner, at least two casual but nice outfits, a pair of khaki trousers and the same light grey dress pants I have with a navy button-up shirt long sleeves, oh and dress shoes, all with socks that will look good and a skinny tie that will look good with the grey and navy"  
“I have some nice clothes already”  
“I’ve seen your closet, you do not”  
“What do you know about nice clothes? You wear black jeans and a black shirt when not in uniform”  
Casey handed him a piece of paper “Here is everything else you will need for the weekend, and notice your Xbox is not on there”  
“I have no idea where we are going or what we are doing”  
“We will go over that later, right now follow him and get clothes, then go make sure you have all of this”  
Chuck looked at the list  
-three shirts - NO nerdy ones  
-one collared shirt - solid color - nothing bright  
-baseball hat or straw hat - NO logo  
-Sunglasses  
-Swim trunks  
-Jeans with no holes  
-Shorts that are nice  
-A shirt that is red, white and blue  
-Appropriate PJs - NO nerdy ones  
-Undergarments  
-Toothbrush and paste  
-Deodorant  
-Cologne - have Ellie help  
-Sunscreen so your pasty ass doesn't burn.  
Anything else must be approved

“Wow that’s specific”  
“You’ll understand when we get there”  
After two hours trying on way too many clothes, Casey finally approved of all the new ones.  
“Oh my god that was horrible”  
“No one asked for your opinion”  
“Who is paying for all this?”  
“Don’t worry about it”  
“When do I have to come back and pick it up?”  
“I’ll get it, don’t need anything to go wrong”  
“I’ll have Ellie help me with the rest of this list, but what am I going to tell her?”  
“Whatever you want, let’s go get dinner, you have a lot to learn before we leave”

When they sat down at the restaurant Casey handed him a file folder.  
Chuck opened it thinking it was another mission but inside was a bunch of pictures with information under each one.  
“Wait, is this a file on your family?”  
“You will be my guest at my sister’s wedding, so you need to learn their names so it looks like we are friends”  
“Wait, Rachel is 33, you are 33, you have a twin? There are two of you”  
“Obviously moron, and no, she is nothing like me”  
“How about you just actually tell me”  
“Or you could read it”  
“Or you could start practicing like you like me as more than just a job and tell me”  
“Fine” Casey growled “The woman who birthed me decided twins were too much. She left before we were out of the hospital. so my father Blake, raised me and Rachel, we were six when he married Lilly, they have two kids Skylar and Dylan”  
Chuck was looking through the pictures as Casey was telling him  
“Racheal is marrying Eric who is an old Marine buddy of mine, I introduced them. And try and call me John, most people there will be Caseys”  
“Who is this girl in the picture with Skylar?”  
“Her new girlfriend Kendall, they have only been together for a few months so I don't know much”  
“Rach owns the Inn we will be staying at, it’s also where the wedding will be, my parents own the golf course that is next to the Inn. Skylar is a teacher, Dylan is in college for graphic design”  
“I have to pack a collared shirt and khakis for golf don’t I?”  
“Yup, the itinerary is in the file along with what you have to wear for each thing"  
“I’m going to embarrass myself”  
“Yup,” Casey smirked.  
“What’s our cover?”  
“We work together, we are friends”  
“A friend you are inviting to your twin sister’s wedding at the last minute?”  
“You are acting as they would care, she has been planning her wedding since she could talk, the world will revolve around her Eric and Micha”  
“They have a kid? That’s not in the file”  
“It’s her golden retriever”  
“Oh I hope he wears a bow tie”  
“I’m sure he will be in a suit, she is obsessed with him it’s ridiculous”  
“It’s amazing, I wish I had a dog or even a cat but Awesome is allergic”  
“Don’t care”

They were sitting in their rental in front of The Thatcher Inn  
“This place is beautiful”  
“This house has been in my family for over 100 years, obviously it’s been expanded and updated over the years. When our dad was a kid his mom decided to turn it into a small bed and breakfast, it quickly expanded. Then, when she passed, Rachel spent two years turning into this”  
“Who is Thatcher?”  
Casey laughed “It was my grandparent's dog’s name”  
“They named this place after a dog? Are you the only dog hater in the family?”  
“Never said I hate them, now let's get out of the car before they get suspicious”  
Casey took a deep breath “And Bartowski, if you embarrass me, they will never find the body”  
Chuck met Casey at the back of the SUV to get their suitcases and garment bags.  
“Hello baby brother”  
“Holy shit” Chuck jumped. He looked over to see a beautiful woman he recognized her from the pictures as Rachel  
“Rach don’t call me that you are only three minutes older"  
“Hi John” She smiled “Who is this cutie?”  
Casey looked around “Don’t know who you’re talking about, but the lanky nerd is Chuck”  
“Hi” Chuck held out his hand to her  
“A handshake really?” She rolled her eyes pulling Chuck into a hug.  
Chuck hesitated before wrapping his arms around her, he knew Casey would find any excuse to threaten him and touching his sister would probably be at the top of that list.  
“Rachel, let the poor boy go, he looks terrified” An older man that Chuck recognized as Casey’s dad said  
“I’d look like that too if I was traveling here from Cali with John” Skylar chuckled.  
“Everyone this is my uh friend Chuck, Chuck this is my dad Blake, and my sisters Rachel and Skylar. I’m sure Dylan is around here somewhere” Blake and Skylar took turns hugging him too.  
"He is cuter and looks friendlier than the last guy John brought home" Chuck heard Skylar whisper to Rachel.  
"Try to get him alone and interrogate him" Rachel whispered back.  
"Stop whispering, you aren't that good at it" Casey growled  
Rachel cleared her throat "Dyl is helping Eric direct the decorators around, which means I should get back to them before everything gets messed up. Jasper at the front desk will give you your keys and a schedule, see you two at dinner”

“Jasper is not a name for a human” Casey rolled his eyes as they made their way to the counter.  
“Your just jealous because your name is boring”  
“Or she hired a dog to work at the desk”  
“Be nice” Chuck whispered  
“Hello, welcome to The Thatcher Inn, may I have your name”  
“How old are you?”  
“Seriously Casey, who cares. He is John Casey, evil twin to the bride”  
Jasper looked at the computer, “John plus one, you guys will be in suite number five on the fourth floor with the rest of the bridal party and family” He handed Casey a skeleton key on a fancy looking navy ribbon with a card hanging on off with the S5 written in a swirly font.  
“These keys are obnoxious, how am I supposed to carry this around?”  
“Oh it’s just for the wedding, here are the keycards to actually get in the room” He handed one to each of them. “And here is your laminated schedule, my number is at the bottom if you need anything, enjoy your stay”

“This elevator is small and I may pass out”  
“Then get your ass out of here and take the stairs”  
“I can't believe there is a fourth floor, It didn’t look as big from the parking area”  
“Just on this half, the ‘fancy’ rooms, I think there are six of them. There are way more rooms than there seems but once she remodeled and started advertising it for weddings she wanted a place where all the guests could stay”  
“That’s smart, I can’t wait to walk around outside, from just the drive up it looked beautiful”  
“I can’t wait to spend all my time golfing”  
“I’ve only played Mario golf”  
“What the fuck is that?” They got off the elevator and walked down the hall to find their room  
“Mario, like Super Mario? It's a video game?”  
"I'm going to act like you didn't say that. I wonder if it's too late to send you to a bunker for the weekend"  
"Hey look our room" Chuck slid the card into the reader and opened the door.

"One bed, one bed Casey? I thought you told her I was a friend"  
"I did, she can't just change rooms at the last minute, guess you will sleep on the couch" Casey groaned.  
"Wait, what they said earlier, I'm cuter than the last guy? Who are they talking about?"  
"Don't know what you're talking about” Casey started unpacking their garments bags and hanging everything in the closet. “Get in the shower so we can make it down to dinner on time, and if you take too long in there I’ll come in and drag you out”  
“Rude” Chuck huffed grabbing his toiletry bag before heading into the bathroom.

When he came out of the bathroom Casey was laying on his back arms behind his head eyes shut. Chuck couldn't help but stare at the arm muscles testing the strength of the fabric stretched around them, and the small bit of skin showing above his pants where his shirt had moved up “Whatcha staring at kid?”  
“Uh how did you, nevermind, no I was just wondering if I should risk waking you to ask what to wear and I hate when you call me kid” Chuck walked over to his bag  
“Tonight is just dinner, nothing special so wear whatever”  
“Just not nerdy things”  
“I told you not to pack any nerdy things”  
“You didn't say no nerdy undergarments” Chuck held up a pair of Pac-Man briefs “I also have some nerdy socks”  
Casey rolled his eyes. “And you wonder why I call you kid”  
“Even when I’m old like you, I’ll still love all the nerd stuff”  
“Just be ready by the time I’m out of the shower”

Chuck was sitting on the couch on his laptop when Casey came out of the bathroom “Ready?”  
“Yeah, and this couch is way too small for either of us, but I think the bed is big enough, maybe we can get an extra blanket so we aren't sharing”  
“I really don’t care Bartowski, make sure you have your key, let’s go”  
When they left their room they ran into Casey’s dad.  
“Oh hello Chuck, Jay” He nodded at them.  
“Hello Mr. Casey”  
“Definitely don’t call me that, Blake is fine” He was like Casey but more intimidating looking and nicer  
“Hey pops, where’s mom?”  
“She should be on her way from the airport with some of her family” They were walking a few steps in front of Chuck. “You know she is just going to eat him up, it’s been a long time Jay”  
“So Chuck what do you do for a living?”  
“Oh well I work at the Buy More, I am part of the Nerd Herd team, I fix electronics"  
“How did you two meet”  
“He is an asset for my team, we met at my cover job at the Buy More”  
Chuck looked at Casey  
“Stop looking at me Bartowski, he has higher clearance than you”  
“Oh, you’re NSA too?”  
“FBI”  
“I thought you hated the FBI Casey?”  
“It’s just a friendly rivalry right Jay, plus I’m mostly retired now, I fly up to Langley once or twice a month to teach some classes but that’s about it, I know he is in the NSA and has a team but not much more”  
As they were stepping off the elevator Blake’s phone rang “It’s your mom, I’ll meet you out there”  
“I like that he calls you Jay”  
“They all do, but if you ever call me that I’ll snap your arm like a twig”  
“You’re so sweet”  
“Hey look it’s my annoying little brother” Casey grabbed Dylan and put him in a chokehold.  
“Let go of me you giant ass”  
“What did you call me?”  
“Grow up Jay, let go of him” Rachel tugged at his arm  
“Just having a little fun” He let go of him  
Dylan looked over at Chuck “Who are you?”  
“Oh hi, I’m Chuck”  
“Dylan” he held out his hand  
“Nerd meet nerd” Casey laughed.  
“Well you two can talk during dinner, I put you two across from each other, but don't worry John, he is still next to you”  
“Why would I care where he sits?”  
“Don’t be rude to your uh friend, he is meeting your family for the first time, it can be overwhelming, don’t leave him alone, especially once Aunt Susan gets here”  
“It’s fine, I’ll sit wherever”  
“Crap do you have food allergies, I completely forgot to ask”  
“Just food that’s good for him” Casey laughed  
“No I don't” Chuck glared at him.  
“Okay everyone take your seats so we can eat”  
“Rach it's just a family dinner, why are there assigned seats and way to much fancy shit”  
“It’s to practice for the wedding”  
“Practice what? Sitting and eating?”  
“Jay leave your sister and her obsessive need to plan and organize alone and just sit down” Casey’s stepmom walked in. “Sorry I’m late, oh hi, you must be Chuck”  
“I am” Chuck learned quickly that Casey came from a family of huggers. Interesting  
“So nice to meet you hun”  
“You too”  
Chuck was looked for his name at the table and like Rachel said he was next to Casey and across from Dylan, luckily he was in the last chair on the side of the table and there was no one sitting at the end.  
“Rachel, these centerpieces are ridiculous”  
“No one asked you, John”  
“I can’t even see Ma’s face and she is right across from me”  
His mom reached up and parted the flowers so she could see him, “I thought you would like them so you wouldn’t have to talk to anyone”  
“True, changed my mind Rach, they are fine”  
“I plan on talking to Chuck instead, so it’s fine” She smiled at Chuck “But I do think they need to be cut down”  
“They are going to be in the center of the round tables so they won't be so close to people’s faces so everyone can shut up about it” she grabbed the arrangement and set it on the floor.  
“So where exactly is the wedding and reception going to be?”  
“John can show you around the property tomorrow after breakfast. The ceremony will be out by the lake and dinner will be in the big barn and there is going to be a dance floor and bar set up right outside the barn so during the reception people can mingle between both”  
“Sounds nice”

"Can we eat now? I'm starving"  
"Shut up Dyl. Anyways, tonight's dinner is going to be simple, we will start with a cranberry walnut salad, then a grilled eggplant with tomato and goat cheese, then the main course is a herb crusted salmon with mushroom risotto and baked garlic asparagus”  
“Why can’t we just have a normal dinner”  
“All your ‘normal’ food will be for Monday, now shut up. You can only have input when you get married”  
Chuck laughed, Casey elbowed him.  
“Sorry, just the thought of you getting married is hilarious”  
“Can it Bartowski and eat your salad”  
“So Chuck, how did you at John meet?”  
“We met at the Buy More, he came in to get his phone fixed and said he was new in the area and asked if I could give him some ideas on places to eat and if I knew of a good place to live and I told him there was an apartment across the courtyard from me that just went up and I’d put in a good word with the landlord, and that was it”  
“That was what? About two years ago when you moved out there Jay?”  
“Yes ma’am”  
“That’s a long time to keep Chuck here a secret”  
“Not a secret” Casey growled  
“To be fair I didn’t know about you guys until like a week ago”  
“Nice to know we are loved” Skylar chimed in  
“Casey is very private, he still won't tell me when his birthday is”  
“February 27th” Dylan said before Casey could say anything. “Does he make you call him Casey?”  
“Um no, he calls a lot of people by their last name so we all call him Casey, I feel weird calling him John, I actually forget it’s his name sometimes”  
“So he used the ‘I’m new in town, show me around’ trick to get you to go out with him? What was the first date like?”  
“Date” Chuck started choking on a piece of walnut he inhaled.  
“Chew your food” Casey patted him on the back.  
“Wow was it that bad?” Skylar laughed  
“It’s John, I’m sure he took him to a shooting range and then out for beer and wings” Dylan added.  
Chuck took a drink “Sorry, but um maybe we should focus more on Rachel and her big day and not focus on me”  
“Sorry sweety, it’s just rare for Jay to bring someone around us, and to know he has been keeping you a secret for two years is a shame, we have a lot of time to make up”  
“Ma, we have not been together for two years, and like the kid said, let’s focus on the princess”  
“You’re so sweet John, but don’t think this is the end of it” Rachel winked at him. “I still want to know about the first date and how you convinced this sweet boy to be around you for two years”  
“He seems a lot nicer than Luke”  
“Oh yeah, and cuter” Skylar and Rachel were failing at trying to whisper again  
“Everybody shut up about it or we will be heading back to California, just let it go”

“Casey” Chuck whispered  
“Save it for the room” Casey whispered back  
“Um no, I was just going to say I didn’t know goat cheese was a thing, and I don’t like eggplant, will she be mad if I don’t eat it?”  
Casey looked around to make sure no one was watching and swapped Chuck’s plate with his.  
“So sweet oh boyfriend of mine”  
"Maybe have less take out and you'll learn some things about nice food"  
"You never complain when I order Thai food"  
"What are you two whispering about?"  
"Obviously we are whispering so you can't hear us, why would I tell you?" He scowled at Skylar "Where is your girlfriend anyway?"  
"She had to work, she will be here late tonight. And she has actually been around the family so they already know about her, so it won't take the spotlight off of Chuck if that's what you're hoping for"  
"Oh fuck" Chuck put his hand on his head  
"You good Bartowski?"  
"We have a problem"  
"I need to take Chuck upstairs, he gets these headaches out of nowhere, he needs to lay down"  
"I'd say he was faking to escape all the questions but I saw the funny look on his face" Dylan and Skylar laughed  
"Casey you told me I don't make a face"  
"I lied, let's get you upstairs and get your medicine, pops can you stop by my room after you’re done, I want to talk to you about something"  
"Of course Jay"

"Please tell me you didn't flash at my sister's wedding"  
"Sorry, not my fault one of the waiters is a smuggler"  
"Of what?"  
"Anything he can get his hands on, there was a picture of a dead animal, please don't make me think about it again. But there was definitely guns too”  
"Why the fuck is he here?"  
"That I don't know, maybe he is meeting someone or he just needs a side job? I didn't ask”  
"Let's get the General on the line"  
Once they filled Beckman in there was a knock at the door. It was Casey's dad.  
"Hello Agent Casey"  
"General, so good to see you again. I was hoping Casey's signal was an accident but since they are talking to you I assume something has come up"  
They quickly caught him up "of course I’ll do anything to help, can't have my daughter's dream day ruined"  
"And Agent Casey I hope you understand that Mr. Bartowski's involvement with us and what he does is extremely top secret, so anything you may see or hear can never be repeated and I know as a Casey how loyal you are so I'm hoping we can trust you"  
"Of course General"  
"Gentleman, I'll be in touch" she ended the video call.  
"You two aren't a couple are you?"  
"Absolutely not"  
"What is that supposed to mean Bartowski?"  
"I kind of figured with the look on his face with your mom said date”  
"I told everyone we were friends but I think Ma and Rach were so excited they heard what they wanted"  
"Are you going to keep it up?"  
"Probably"  
"Wait why?" Chuck stared at him.  
"Cause it's not harming anyone and it makes them happy, it's not like we have to fuck or anything"  
"Wow, he sure turned red fast" both Caseys laughed.  
"Well I'll keep both secrets, even though I really want to know how you guys figured it out"  
"Maybe one day, I'm going to change and lay down, my head does hurt"  
"See you guys tomorrow, hope you feel better Chuck"  
"Thank you, sir"  
"You have him trained well" he winked at John.

When Chuck came out of the bathroom Blake was gone and Casey sitting on the couch  
"Casey, why are you okay with this?"  
"Cause I don't over think everything like you do"  
"Your family thinks we are dating, and they are happy about it, and who is Luke?"  
"Don’t worry about it"  
"I can't believe you're gay"  
"Not gay"  
"Luke was a girl?"  
"You're a moron"  
"Are you bi?"  
"Why does it matter? I like sex, end of story"  
"Just not with me?"  
"You offering?" Casey got up and walked closer to him  
Chuck blushed "So um" he cleared his throat "So we need to work on a story about when we started dating? First date? First kiss? You know they are going to ask”  
Casey pressed Chuck up against the wall "Guess we do" he breathed against Chuck's ear making him shiver. Chuck closed his eyes trying not to focus on how Casey's body felt against his as he silently begged his dick to not get hard.  
"Look at me Bartowski" Casey grabbed his chin.  
Chuck slowly opened his eyes "You are very close"  
"Can you focus on maintaining this cover for the weekend or are you going to make us look like idiots in front of my family?"  
"As long as we come up with a story I think I’ll be fine" before Chuck could process what was going on Casey was kissing him, and not just a little peck on the lips, this was full on tongue in mouth and Chuck was kissing him back like they needed to do it to stay alive.

"Damn Chuck, that five-year drought has turned you into a horny little shit"  
"I'm going to bed" Chuck quickly pushed pasted him  
"Please don't jack off while I'm in the bathroom"  
"Why would I?"  
Casey looked down at Chuck's obviously hard on  
"Oh god" Chuck quickly put his hands over it "I'm not, I wouldn't, it was an accident, sorry"  
Casey laughed. “Now you have a story for our first kiss, just change the when and where, and maybe don’t mention how excited you were about it”  
“I hate you”  
Chuck knew that Casey always ran warmer than most people so he took the big chunky comforter and made a wall down the middle of the bed, he put the sheet on Casey’s side and took the extra blanket that Casey must have asked for since it was on the bed already when they came back from dinner. Chuck laid down with his back towards Casey’s side and sent Morgan and Ellie both a quick text letting them know he was alive and well before plugging his phone in and attempting to fall asleep.

“How are you feeling Chuck?”  
“A lot better, thank you, Mrs. Casey”  
“Where is John?”  
“Something about making sure his clubs were ready for golfing” Except him and his dad were looking into the waiter from last night.  
“Well help yourself to breakfast then you can come sit with me and Rachel out on the patio”  
Chuck started with getting himself a cup of coffee before filling his plate with bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, and hashbrowns, he may have to come back for a plate of waffles. Carefully making his way out to the patio hoping not to spill anything.  
“Good morning Chuck, how did you sleep?”  
“Good morning Rachel, I slept well, this place is very nice”  
“Thank you”  
“This may be a weird question, but Casey told me you had a dog, I was wondering where he is?”  
Rachel laughed “He is out on his morning run with Eric, I’m sure you will see him soon. Do you like dogs?”  
“Yeah I’m a big dog person, but I’ve never been able to have one”  
“Do you have siblings?”  
“I have an older sister Ellie”  
“And your parents?” Lilly asked.  
“Well uh, my mom left when I was eight, and dad was always in and out, he made sure we had everything we needed but Ellie pretty much raised me even though she was only twelve at the time. She even made sure we both were able to go to college"  
“Oh that is heartbreaking, she must be a strong woman”  
“She is amazing, she and her fiance are both doctors”  
“How does she feel about John?”  
“She likes him, and once she found out he could cook and she could use his oven during big holiday meals she liked him even more”  
“Speaking of John, how long have you two been together, and I’m dying to know what the first date was like”  
“Oh um, almost two months” Chuck knew the key to lying when ‘undercover’ was to tell partial truths. “He asked me if I wanted to have dinner, then we went and played putt-putt, then he tried to kill me in a batting cage and go-kart racing” Which actually happened but Morgan and Sarah were there too, they told Casey he needed to loosen up and he actually agreed to go with them.  
“I didn’t realize it was a date until he kissed me at the door”  
“How did that go?”  
“Oh um, okay I guess”  
“Rach stop, you are making him blush, that’s personal”  
“So I shouldn’t ask why Lydia texted me saying there was a wall of blanket on their bed when she went in to clean it”  
“Stop telling your employees to spy on your brother, it’s rude”  
“That was the first time we slept in the same bed, I was um just, well, I was just a bit nervous”  
“Oh shit, I’m so sorry, I wish I knew that we could have switched the couches out to a pullout. If you want I can have them switch it out now”  
“It’s okay, it’s not like Casey told you anything about our relationship. The bed is fine but I’ll double check with him”  
“So have you ever golfed?” Lilly changed the subject.  
“Never”  
“I’m surprised Jay doesn't have you out golfing all the time”  
“I’ve never heard him talk about golf until we got here. He does go to the shooting range a lot though”  
“Speaking of” Lilly smiled at Casey as he walked out to join them  
"What happened to your face?" Chuck looked at the bruise on Casey's cheek  
"Dad accidentally hit me in the face when he was pulling my clubs out fo storage"  
"You know you will have to wear makeup now, I can't have you looking like that in my pictures"  
"Not a chance in hell, they can photoshop them out, glad to see they haven't scared you away”  
“He was just telling us how you took him out on a date but he didn’t know it was a date until you kissed him”  
“He doesn't listen well”  
“I guess it was my idea about the putt-putt but you waited a week to ask me to go so I just thought it was a friend thing”  
“So that’s why you invited Sarah and Morgan?”  
“Again, I didn’t know”  
“Who are they?”  
“Morgan is my best friend, I grew up with him, Sarah works at the froyo place across the street from the Buy More”  
“How did you sleep, John? Was the room nice?”  
“It was fine" He gave his sister a puzzled look.  
“What your sister is really asking is if we want them to move a pull out couch into our room since last night was our first night sleeping in the same bed and I built that wall”  
“How would you know about that?”  
“She has people spying on you two”  
“Thanks for selling me out Ma”  
“You’re a bitc..”  
Chuck cut him off before he could finish his sentence “Don’t”  
“Excuse me Bartowski”  
“You heard me, I’m going to get some waffles, would you like anything else sweety”  
“Yeah I’d like you to never call me that again”

"So I take it the bruise is from the waiter?"  
"Yeah, fucking asshole" Casey growled "He is going away for a very long time, well after they dig the bullet out of his ass" Casey laughed.  
"You shot him in the butt?"  
"Dad did, his aim is getting rusty I guess"  
"Did he say why he was here?"  
"He was working with the alcohol delivery company, dad is working with some contacts to get everything switched over before Rachel finds out"  
"Guess they weren't expecting the NSA and FBI to be here"  
"Yeah dad had to lie to the FBI to tell them he saw them whispering and acting weird since he couldn't say the nerdy kid got a headache that told him about it"  
"I've never seen you in so much color" Chuck looked at Casey in his pastel blue polo and khaki dress pants  
"Shut up"  
"Just saying you look nice, you should always wear shades of blue, makes your eyes pop" Chuck looked at himself in the mirror "I look ridiculous" he was wearing a burgundy polo with khakis.  
"It's golf, not a beauty contest"  
"Why does golfing have a dress code?"  
"All courses are different, my parents are more relaxed about it, but it just looks nice I guess"  
"These shoes are not comfortable"  
"Get over it"  
"Since I have this stuff now does that mean we will be golfing when we get home?"  
"If you want"  
"Why don't you ever go?"  
"Never have any time, too busy babysitting"  
"Oh sorry"  
"It's my job"  
"And your first time off in two years you still get stuck with me. I feel bad"  
"Probably not bad enough to stay in the damn car"  
"I stayed and got tortured by your mom and sister while you took care of the smuggler"  
"Well you aren't a spy, just a geek with info in his head"  
"Nerd" Chuck mumbled under his breath.

"Fuck Bartowski it's not that difficult just hit the ball"  
"Jay go help him"  
"Ma this isn't some cheesy romance movie where I wrap my arms around him and show him how to golf"  
"Come on, it would be so cute"  
"Nothing I do is cute" Casey glared at his sister  
"I just don't know where to aim or how hard to hit it"  
"The hole is that way" Casey pointed  
"Guess John is the one used to putting things in holes" everyone laughed except Lilly and Chuck  
"Skylar Jayne stop that, how about everyone go to the next hole, I'll stay and help Chuck"  
"It's fine Lilly, maybe I should just head back to the hotel"  
"Don't be ridiculous Chuck, we want you out here, we are having fun as a family"  
Casey growled rolling his eyes "I hate you all" Casey walked over to Chuck "Were you not paying attention?"  
"Sorry Casey"  
"Just hit the fucking ball, don't care how far it goes just hit the damn thing"  
“Stop being mean”  
“Stop being an emotional little girl”  
“I just wish you would stop reminding me what a weak idiot I am. I get it, Casey, I'll never be good enough to be a spy, I'll never be good enough to be anyone's boyfriend"  
"Be quiet" Casey turned to his family. "You guys move on, we will catch up"  
"Just wrap your arms around him and show him how to do it"  
"Shut up Rach, you guys are making him nervous"  
His family loaded up in their golf carts and drove away  
“Hit the ball or I’ll hit you”  
“You are a horrible boyfriend”  
Casey waited until Chuck was mid swing before he said anything “Is that why you aren't putting out?”  
Chuck missed the ball but the club flew a few feet in front of him.  
“Oh my god, you did that on purpose” Chuck kicked the golf ball “I’m done, it’s too hot and I hate this, tell your family you are an ass so I went back to our room. I have my watch so you can come save me like always"  
“Pick up the club, get another ball and play the fucking game”  
“See you at lunch John” Chuck started to walk away but of course Casey grabbed his arm. “Let go of me”  
“No” Casey growled “I saved you from spending five days in a bunker with no contact with anyone to bring you to my sister’s wedding, do you realize what a big deal that is. I don’t just bring anyone around got that”  
“Just the last guy”  
“That was like eight years ago, I have an ex, get over it unless you want to sit here and talk about Jill and Bryce"  
“Is everything okay boys?”  
Casey growled  
“Um yes Mrs. Casey, sorry if I’m holding people up, I got flustered”  
“John sweety how about you take Chuck on a tour of the property around the Inn, then after lunch, you, pops and Eric come back out here and play. It’s okay if Chuck doesn’t want to play golf, I’m sure you don’t play video games with him.  
“Your mom makes a good point, but I think you should stay and golf with them, you haven't seen them in a while, it will be nice to have some alone time with them. I saw a map of the property at the check-in desk, I'll manage on my own"  
"I don't want you to feel that way, Chuck, we want you to feel welcome"  
"You guys have been nothing but amazing, I'm just overwhelmed. I'll see you all at lunch" he risked kissing Casey's cheek so he could whisper in his ear "I'll be fine. I promise"

Chuck stayed in the room until dinner, but that was only because he knew it was the rehearsal and he didn’t want anyone to worry about him.  
“Chuck you look hot, damn John is lucky”  
“Thank you, Skylar, you look very beautiful in that dress”  
“Thanks, this is my girlfriend Kendall, she was here at lunch, sorry to hear that you had another headache”  
“Nice to meet you Kendall”  
“Your man is in there having a scotch at the bar, the next hour is probably going to be hell with Rach making sure we are all doing everything perfect”  
“I should take notes, my sister just got engaged a couple of months ago, so this will be my life soon”  
“My wedding is going to be simple, maybe I’ll just go to the courthouse and watch Rach shit herself” The three of them laughed.  
“I’m going to see John, let him know I’m feeling better” Chuck made his way over to the bar where Casey was talking to Eric and a few people he hadn’t met yet, but he assumed they were part of the wedding party since they were all in matching navy polos. “Is there really a dress code for the rehearsal?”  
“Hey Chuck, how are you feeling? And yes, my bride to be is um well she is organized”  
“I’m feeling much better, thank you”  
Casey wrapped his arm around Chuck’s lower back pulling him closer, he leaned in to whisper in his ear “We can talk later, please just go along with it" Casey gave him a quick kiss. “Guys this is Chuck, Chuck this is Chandler, Green, Burke, and Wolf. We all served together”  
“Nice to meet you” He shook each of their hands. “I’m assuming those are all last names?”  
“Not me, my parents were hippies, Wolf is my first name”  
“That’s actually really awesome, but most names are compared to Chuck”  
“So John, when are you going to get his ass to the gym with you? One of the guys asked  
“I’m sure Casey has other plans for his ass” They all laughed.  
“True” Casey held up his glass “But he is actually stronger than he looks, he runs and does martial arts”  
Chuck was kind of shocked that Casey had actually said that “The running is a new thing, he literally drags me out of bed by my ankles then won’t give my phone back until I run with him so it’s not like I have a choice”  
"Better than sitting on your ass playing video games"  
“Casey here used to give us a hard time when we played video games in our downtime, now here he is dating a nerd”  
“He gives me a hard time”  
“I bet he does” They all laughed.  
“Is this the part where I tell them we haven't slept together or are they going to keep making the jokes either way”  
“Oh damn"  
Chuck felt Casey’s fingers dig into his hip. "Thanks, Bartowski"  
"I'm going to go find someone else to talk to, hopefully, there is one person in this place that doesn't want to talk about our relationship" Chuck grabbed Casey's drink and finished it off before walking away.

After what felt like ten hours of sitting outside on a chair that is way to uncomfortable for someone with legs as long as Chucks, Rachel finally agreed to let everyone go inside for dinner.  
“I hear you all bitching about the food, well you’re in luck, it’s a taco bar, so everyone can shut up”  
“Thank you, Rachel, this weekend has been wonderful so far, and I’m happy for you” he leaned down and let Micha sniff his hand before petting him  
“You are too sweet Chuck, thank you”  
“Just remember that when I’m calling you in a few months because my sister is in a wedding planning meltdown”  
“Well I’ll gladly help, you can give her my number and I’ll chat with her about anything”  
“I don’t understand how you and Casey are twins”  
“I don’t either” she laughed “But deep down he is a good guy, we were more similar before he left for the Marines, he has seen some shit that kind of made him more rough around the edges you know”  
“True” Chuck was now kneeling down petting the dog's belly “So is Micha wearing a suit tomorrow?”  
“He has a bowtie, I tried for a little suit but he hated it”  
“He is a handsome boy, yes he is”  
“Don’t let Jay hear you, baby, talking him, he hates it”  
“Even more reason to do it, plus it’s scientifically proven that dogs love it" he went back to the baby talk “Don’t you Micha, yes you do”  
“No, no he doesn't”  
Chuck turned to see Casey behind him. “He does love it and you’re just a big ol’ meany”  
“Come on Chuck, let’s go get some tacos and margaritas”  
“There is a two per person limit on those, I’m not having people with horrible hangovers tomorrow. But there is a no limit open bar tomorrow”

“No wall tonight? Those margaritas making you feel a little frisky?”  
“I can put it back up, and no I only had one and I’m pretty sure it had a drop of tequila in it”  
“No, it was annoying”  
“Why is your shirt off?”  
“Because I sleep naked normally, I felt like I was suffocating last night”  
“Okay” Chuck quickly turned on his side away from Casey so he wasn't tempted to stare at him.  
“Good job making up a story today, use part of the truth like we trained you” Chuck felt the bed dip under Casey’s weight as he laid down.  
“I’m not a complete moron”  
“Listen Bartowski” Casey put his hand on Chuck’s shoulder “Thank you for going along with this, sorry it’s not what you wanted to do this weekend”  
Chuck turned over to face him “Did John Casey just apologize to me?”  
“Shut up Bartowski”  
“It’s nice to know that being around your family makes you somewhat nicer”  
“I can still kill you and not feel bad about it”  
“I highly doubt that. So what happens when we go back home? Are you going to tell your family we broke up?”  
“Haven't thought about it yet, they really like you, they may keep you and kick me to the curb”  
“Well we can't stay fake dating forever, then we will have to get fake married and have fake babies”  
“Once again you are over thinking it. But think of how happy your sister would be, she has been trying to marry you off for years”  
“She has not”  
“How many of her nurse friends has she tried to set you up with?”  
“Too many”  
“Why not go out with one of them? Just to make her happy?”  
“Because she only sets me up with girls, neverminds it’s probably stupid”  
“You want some dick”  
Chuck blushed. “Um well, I, um, I know you know I’m bi, I’m sure it’s in my file. I’ve just never actually been with a guy”  
“What about Larkin?”  
“No, we only kissed and now I know that was all fake, then my N.S.A handler kissed me once. So basically the only people I’ve kissed worked for the government and were just using me for their own benefit. Wow, I’m pathetic. Maybe I should just stay single forever since I can't trust anyone” Next think Chuck knew he was on his back with a very shirtless Casey on top of him.  
“What are you doing? Are you crazy?”  
“Maybe if you got laid you would stop being so whiny about it”  
“I don’t want pity sex from you”  
“How about just a good fucking” Casey smirked  
“Is this a prank?”  
“Does it feel like a prank?” Casey moved his hips  
“Is that your? Oh god”  
“Yes or no Chuck?”  
“Fuck, why not” he grabbed Casey’s face pulling him down into a kiss, the kiss was similar to their mini make out before, this time it was a little bit more eager on both their parts.  
Chuck moaned when Casey started rutting against him  
“Please tell me you have condoms and lube?”  
“No, why would I bring that?”  
“Dammit” Casey growled “I’ll be right back” Casey slipped on a robe before leaving the room.

Casey came back after a few minutes “Why do you still have clothes on?”  
“Right” Chuck got up to quickly and his foot was caught in the sheet and he fell on the floor.  
“Smooth Bartowski” Casey walked over and helped him up.  
“So um do I even want to know where you got stuff?”  
“You can thank Wolf tomorrow”  
Casey sat the stuff on the bedside table before he started stripping his clothes off.  
“Did they ask why we didn’t have our own?”  
“I told him you got a little frisky and we already went through what we had”  
“And he believed that?”  
“No, he didn’t ask, he handed them to me and said have fun”

“Wow you’re hot” Chuck nervously covered his naked body with his arms  
“Lay down”  
“Yes sir”  
Casey sat on his knees between Chuck’s spread legs, leaning forward to grab the lube “I know you’re clean, but want me to use a condom for this part?”  
“Um, you don’t have to. Wait are you clean?”  
“Yeah, I got tested after Carina and haven't been with anyone else.”  
“Oh god don’t remind me about that, she scares me. How could you do that”  
“I like sex. She likes sex. No emotion. It’s easy.” Casey coated one of his fingers with the lube "She wanted to sleep with you so bad”  
“I’m going to lose my um excitement if we keep talking about this”  
“Can’t say boner?”  
Chuck blushed. “Just hurry before I start to panic”  
“How do you want me to do this?”  
“I’m the inexperienced one here, don’t ask me”  
“Want me to stay like this? Want me to kiss you? Want me to suck your dick? Want to turn over and get on your hands and knees”  
“The third one”  
Casey laughed, “Spread your legs a bit more and bend your knees. Chuck did as he was told.  
Casey ran his slicked up finger over Chuck’s hole making him gasp. “Stay calm Bartwoski” he slid his finger over his hole before applying pressure. He leaned down taking the tip of Chuck’s cock in his mouth as he pressed the tip of his finger inside him.  
“Oh god,” Chuck moaned.  
“Not so loud, family is on both sides of us”  
“Your fingers are thicker than mine” Chuck made the mistake of looking down to watch Casey “Feels good” he moaned “Probably going to embarrass myself”

After Casey worked up to two fingers he moved them so they were both laying on their sides facing each other, legs tangled together as they slowly kissed.  
“I’m so ready, please John”  
Casey pushed in a third finger “A little bit longer” Casey lightly bit along Chuck’s collarbone  
“I think I discovered I have a kink for biting” Chuck really was trying not to make noise but everything just felt so good he couldn’t help it.  
“I think your constant moaning gave that away”  
“I’m trying to stop”  
“Don’t” Casey growled in his ear.  
“Can I, do you think” Chuck closed his eyes to try and focus “Can I be on top”  
“It’s a little late for that don’t you think?”  
“Wait you would let me?”  
“Maybe”  
“Fuck” Chuck whispered. “I meant I want to ride you” Everything happened so quickly Chuck had no idea what was going on for a brief moment, but the next thing he knew is he was sitting on top of Casey’s thighs.  
“Your strength is hot”  
Casey handed him the small bottle of lube “Condom?”  
“Only if you want, but I’m fine without”  
“Then get to it”  
Chuck’s hands were shaking as he opened the bottle, he was sure at any moment he would wake up from this dream, he couldn’t believe what was happening. He poured some of the lube into his hand before wrapping it around Casey’s shaft moving his hand up and down and over the tip a few times “Is this enough?”  
“We can always add more if we need it”  
Chuck sat the bottle down next to them on the bed, still holding onto Casey he moved up to line him up with his hole. He took a deep breath before slowly moving down, Casey grabbed his hips to help keep him steady.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck”  
“Are you okay Bartowski?”  
“Oh yeah, just about to have sex with my NSA handler slash fake boyfriend, no big deal”  
Once Chuck was fully seated down on Casey’s cock he closed his eyes and took a deep breath moving his hips back and forth to get a feel for it. He moved his legs so his feet were flat on the bed and put his hands on Casey’s chest. He started with slow short movements adjusting until it was more comfortable.”Good?”  
“Yeah”  
“You don’t seem to be happy”  
“Overthinking” Casey grabbed Chuck’s hips “It’s fine, just waiting for you to get comfortable”  
“Promise?”  
“Just fuck me Bartowski”  
Chuck started moving again, getting a little bit faster with every few movements until he was moving as fast as his legs could handle.  
He tried to move one of his hands to his aching shaft but when he moved his hand, his other hand was still slick from when he lubed up Casey and he managed to slip forward, luckily Casey caught him before their faces slammed together.  
“Oh god I’m so sorry”  
Casey laughed “It’s okay” Casey grabbed the back of his neck pulling him into a kiss as he thrust into him.  
“Want to switch positions?”  
“No, I can do this” Chuck kissed him again before sitting back up.  
Casey wrapped his hand around the base of Chuck’s shaft “Move back and forth”  
Chuck tucked his feet behind him sitting on his knees and began moving “Oh that’s nice” it wasn't long before he was covering Casey’s hand and chest income, moaning his name probably way too loud.  
Casey pulled Chuck down flat against him rolling them over. He kept his thrusts slow and shallow as he bit and sucked along Chuck's shoulder.  
Casey couldn't get enough of the sounds Chuck made, and he wouldn't mind doing this a lot more.  
"Come for me John" Chuck moaned in his ear. That was all it took.  
Casey slowly moved off of Chuck and laid down next to him.  
“Wow”  
“We need to shower”  
“That’s your first thought?”  
“Yup”  
“So was it good?”  
“I wouldn't be suggesting a round two if it was bad”  
“Wait, shower was code for round two?”  
“Yeah, I just need a few more minutes”  
“Can I try and give you a” Chuck could feel himself start to blush “um a blow job?”  
“Sure”

“Thank god you don’t have any hickeys” Rachel was pinning a flower to Casey’s suit jacket  
“Why would I have a hickey?”  
“Well a little birdie told me that you and Chuck had some fun last night”  
“Don’t tell me you have a camera in there”  
“Gross”  
“Why does it matter what we do alone?”  
“Well Eric said he embarrassed you by saying you two haven't slept together yet”  
“Can we stop?”  
“Wolf told Eric you borrowed supplies from him”  
“Oh my god Rach, it’s your wedding day and you and your future husband are talking about my sex life, there is seriously something wrong with you”  
“You have been single for so long, it’s just nice, and we really like Chuck”  
“Speaking of, I need to go check and see if he got his tie on. I’ll meet you by the barn”  
“Fine, but don’t mess up your suit”  
“You drive me insane, but I do love you” Casey hugged her “And you look amazing”  
“Damn, Chuck’s lovin is making you nice”  
Casey growled. “I’m done”

“Hi”  
“Hey” Chuck smiled “You look amazing, the navy really brings out your eyes”  
“Lookin good yourself”  
“So can you explain why your mom won’t stop smiling at me and why Skylar keeps giggling”  
“Apparently they heard us last night and they are all so happy I have you”  
“Oh that’s embarrassing”  
“Who helped with your tie?”  
“I wear a tie everyday Casey”  
“Right, well we need to talk”  
“right now?"  
"I just don't want you to think that's going to happen again. We can't, and no one back home can know."  
"I know, but you could have not brought it up right now"  
"I just know what my family is going to be saying to you tonight and I just don't want you to think there is something between us"  
"I'm not a moron" he was a moron, such a moron. "They are going to be so mad when you break up with me"  
"I have to go, but I'll see you after, I think Rach wants us to dance together so I hope you remember how to tango"

"Chuck get back here"  
"No, leave me alone"  
"It's just one fucking dance to make my sister happy"  
"Yeah because how your sister is feeling is all that matters"  
"It's her wedding weekend"  
"I know that, trust me I know. I just need space okay"  
"Stop pouting"  
"Fuck off"  
"Wow a few glasses of wine and the nerd grows some balls"  
"I can't fake this anymore, it fucking sucks knowing that you being nice to me is all fake, the fake smiles the fake touches, the fake hand holding, the kissing, the sex. It sucks that it actually made me happy. It sucks knowing that Tuesday you go back to hating me and treating me like crap. It sucks always lying about being in a relationship that I want to be in but can't. First, it was lying to my friends and family about Sarah and having a crush on her while to her it was just a job and here I am now lying to your friends and family and to you I’m just a cover and somewhere to put your dick. It's the same fucking thing. So please just tell them my stomach hurts cause I ate too much of the amazing food and I needed to lay down"  
"God you talk too much"  
"Please John, just leave me alone" Chuck turned to head into the Inn  
"I'm not done with you Bartowski"  
"But I'm done with you" Chuck was embarrassed at how bad his voice cracked  
"Kid listen"  
"Don't call me that"  
"Fine Chuck, listen, you are just confused okay, you have been single and heartbroken for years after Jill, then she hurt you again so you may think you have a crush on me but it's only because you're confused from the fake stories, it's all fake Bartowski"  
"Don't remind me"  
"Please dance with me" Casey held his hand out  
"Can we just have tonight and tomorrow? Just have fun, be boyfriends? I promise when we get back to Burbank ill act like none of it happened. Just promise me no more talking about how fake this is? Please”  
“Deal”

Chuck knew he was lying when he told Casey he would act like none of it happened, he would never forget this weekend. Especially this moment where both his arms are wrapped around Casey's neck while Casey’s are wrapped around his lower back. Looking into each other’s eyes, the smile that Chuck can tell Mr. badass black ops assassin hard ass NSA agent was trying to hide, and the random soft kisses as they swayed back and forth to whatever song was playing.  
"You cried, I can't believe you actually cried"  
"I have a weakness for weddings, and my sister looked so happy and beautiful, let it go"  
"Nice to know deep down you have girly emotions too"  
“This song is almost over”  
“Then I bet it goes on to cheesy dance songs”  
“Please do the chicken dance”  
“No chance in hell Bartowski”  
“Didn’t we just agree to have more fun?”  
“I thought that meant sex”  
“Well we can’t have sex on the dance floor, but we can do the chicken dance”  
"We could sneak away"  
"You're the one who said no more sex"  
"We have until Tuesday, why not take advantage"  
Chuck wanted to say no because he knew he would regret it, but he also wanted to get as much time with Casey as he could.

"Oh god, cover up"  
Chuck jolted awake "huh what?" He blinked a few times to focus on who was standing at the end of the bed. "Casey either this is a nightmare or your sister is in our room, and we are both very naked, where are the covers?" Chuck used his pillow to cover himself up.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you" Casey mumbled from where his face was buried in his pillow "Shouldn't you be enjoying your honeymoon?"  
"I did, but it's past noon and you're on grilling duty"  
"Can't one of your employees do it?"  
"No they all have the say off, plus you said you don't trust anyone else"  
"Go away"  
"You have fifteen minutes to get up and shower before I send mom in"  
"You truly are the devil"  
“Casey”  
“What Bartowski?”  
“Your sister is insane”  
“I’m aware”  
“She saw me naked”  
“Now she knows why we will be late” Casey rolled out of the bed “Come on sport, let’s shower”  
“You mean sex don’t you”  
“Two birds, one stone”  
“Do I get to top again?”  
“That’s not going to be a common thing”  
“Obviously, we leave tomorrow morning so I thought I’d ask”  
“Just hurry up before someone else barges in here”

“I’m going to need like ten of these” Chuck handed Casey a cup of coffee as he slowly sipped his.  
“Maybe you two should have spent more time sleeping last night”  
“Jealous Rach?”  
“Absolutely” She rolled his eyes. “Can you please go start grilling, dad is setting up the big slip and slide and most people are already in the lake”  
“Come on Chuck, let me show you how to handle the meat”  
Chuck about spit his coffee out. “You did that on purpose, didn't you?”  
“Did what?” He smirked  
“I’ve used a grill before”  
“Yeah but if you play dumb and let me show you then you won’t have to go mingle with my family”  
“Too bad, I’m taking him anyways”  
“Oh hi Lilly”  
“Morning Ma”  
“It’s afternoon”  
“What do you need Chuck for?”  
“Well your family wants to get to know him more, there wasn’t much time to talk to him last night”  
“Just be gentle with him, he blushes easy” Casey smirked.  
"I'll be right there" Chuck waited until she walked away "Casey this isn't a good idea, I'm going to get in too deep and we will have to fake a breakup but we are still coworkers it's going to get messy"  
"We will get to that if and when it happens just go before someone drags you away"  
Casey smacked his ass as he walked away

Chuck was so thankful when Casey walked up and told him the food was ready, “Oh my god that was hell and I want to go home”  
“Maybe we can sneak back to our room”  
“Absolutely not, your buddy Wolf told everyone he gave you 'supplies', your friends and family share way too much information. I did not need to know how much fun Rachel and Eric had last night and your aunt asked if I was top or bottom and what it’s like to have sex with someone of the same gender and then asked if I wanted to have a husband and a wife at the same time and if you were open to that"  
Casey was laughing "What did you say?"  
“Stop laughing, and I didn't say anything"  
“I’m open to having a wife if you want”  
“Shut up. I feel like I’m on a TV show and at the end, it would be revealed to be a prank”  
“It would have to air on late-night TV”  
“God you scared me, Rachel”  
“Leave him alone Sis, he is going to run away and you guys will ever see him again”  
“Guess we will have to come out to Burbank then”  
“Casey, can you call some of your contacts and found out if I can go into witness protection?”  
“Oh he has jokes”

Chuck manages to sneak away after they ate, he was spacing out enjoying a beer when two big arms wrapped around his waist picking him up.  
“Casey, what are you doing?” Casey tossed him over his shoulder.  
“Going for a swim”  
“We just ate, and you made me drop my beer"  
“You’ll be fine”  
“Is there fish?”  
“It’s a lake”  
“I really don’t want to”  
“Such a city boy”  
“At least I get a nice view on the way there” Chuck mumbled to himself.  
When they got closer Chuck could hear people splashing around and talking. Casey put him down so he could take off his shirt.  
"Keeping yours on Bartowski?"  
"Yes, I'm covered in bite marks"  
"You asked for them"  
"No complaining just don't want to hear about it"  
"Are you going to get in by yourself or want me to toss you in?"  
"Neither?"  
Casey picked him up again  
"Can you stop manhandling me?"  
"I thought you said my strength is sexy"  
"I regret that"  
Casey kept Chuck over his shoulder as he walked into the water.  
"Did Chuck not want to come swim with us?"  
"City boy didn't want to swim with the fish" Casey put him down.  
"He is from California, did you never go to the beach?"  
"I used to go all the time but I never went deeper than my ankles. I prefer pools"  
After about an hour of swimming around and a few rounds of Marco Polo and chicken, Chuck climbed up into an inner tube. He was barely in there a minute when Casey came up and started shaking it  
"Please don't, I really need to rest"  
"Want company?"  
"No, we both can't fit on here"  
"I'm very hard right now" Casey whispered in his ear.  
"You are insane"  
"We are far away from every one, no one would know"  
"In a lake, my dick is staying in my shorts"  
"Kiss me while I take care of myself because I can't get out of the water like this"  
"Did you hit your head? Have you gone insane?"  
"Come on Bartowski, have a little fun"  
"I don't understand how you even think it's possible"  
Casey looked around "I have an idea, come with me" he grabbed the tube and started swimming towards the edge that was lined with trees"  
"Are you taking me out to the woods to murder me?"  
"Thinking about it"  
"I'm not having sex in the woods either"  
"Where is your sense of adventure?"  
"How about a hand job in a hammock?"  
"That sounds super dangerous  
"Okay I'm going to get out over here and sneak back to the room, if anyone asks play dumb, you're good at that"  
"That's not the way to get me to help you getting off"  
"It's fine Chuck"  
Chuck didn't see Casey again until dinner where Casey grilled steak and brats instead of hamburgers and hot dogs that they had for lunch. He thinks Casey maybe said something to his family because they backed off on the super personal questions well except his aunt who won't stop asking him weird things.  
"Haven't seen you in a while"  
"Needed some alone time, went golfing"  
"Glad you got some time in"  
"What did you do?"  
"Talked to Dylan for a while, going to help him with a school project, then I borrowed a book from the beautiful library I wish I knew about sooner and sat outside and read"  
"Sounds boring"  
"Did you take care of your issue?"  
"Don't worry about it"  
"Sorry, it's bad enough your sister walked in on us naked. I don't want them to see us actually doing something"  
"Let it go"  
"I am sorry"  
"Nothing to be sorry about, seriously stop"  
"Everything okay between you two?"  
"Yeah Ma"  
"Just making sure, you two seem tense"  
"Well my family is bombarding him with  
ridiculous questions every second. We haven't been together long and we are basically living together. It's a lot for the poor kid"  
"I asked everyone to stop. Chuck, I'm so sorry sweety, the Casey's can be a very overwhelming bunch"  
"It's okay, I'm fine I swear. I just wanted him to enjoy time golfing and spending time with family since he doesn't know when he will be able to come back to visit"

"Okay everyone, grab a blanket and find a spot, the firework show starts in five minutes"  
"Come on Bartowski, over here"  
"Who is lighting the fireworks?"  
"Family hired someone"  
"It's hard to see a good show in Burbank, the city is too bright. I'm excited to see how they look out here in darkness" Chuck sat on the blanket Casey had laid out.  
"Lay down"

"You seriously kissed me and rubbed against me just to get even for earlier even though I did nothing to you in the lake?" Chuck got up to walk away  
"The fireworks aren't over"  
"I'm going to see if I can sit with Dylan"  
"You have a thing for my baby brother?"  
"Right because I can't just be his friend? Your mixed signals are pissing me off"  
"Get back on the blanket"  
"No"  
"Chuck"  
"Saying my name all angry like isn't going to make this better"  
"Fine go"  
Chuck looked around and notice even though they weren't close enough for people to hear them, a few people were probably looking, so he laid back down.  
"Can we please just enjoy the fireworks. And no more touching the rest of the trip. I think it will just be easier that way"

Chuck was sitting sprawled out on the couch, a beer in one hand and a bucket of cheese balls in the other watching a movie.

 _I hate the way you talk to me_ “Ugh so true”  
_And the way you cut your hair_ “I like this hair"  
_I hate the way you drive my car_ “God yes”  
_I hate it when you stare_ “So creepy”  
_I hate your big dumb combat boots_ “No those are hot”  
_And the way you read my mind_ “All the damn time”  
_I hate you so much that it makes me sick_  
_It even makes me rhyme_  
_I hate the way you're always right_ “Even when you’re wrong”  
_I hate it when you lie_ “He doesn't lie”  
_I hate it when you make me laugh_ "False I love it"  
_Even worse when you make me cry_ “And calls me a girl”  
_I hate the way you're not around_ “He is always around which makes this harder"  
_And the fact that you didn't call_  
_But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you_  
_Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all._ “Preach sister”

“Who are you talking about?”  
“Ahh” Chuck jolted making some cheese balls fly into the air. “God Ellie, are you trying to kill me?”  
“Just wondering why my baby brother has been in a funk for over a week and is now on the verge of tears watching 10 Things I Hate About You”  
“No tears”  
“I heard the crack in your voice when you were talking back to Julia Stiles. I’ve known you 27 years, I know you, Chuck. Plus you are eating cheese balls out of a giant bucket, which you only do when you are sad. That’s your third once since your trip”  
“I like someone that I thought hated me, then I thought he liked me, now I think he hates me again”  
“Did you say he?”  
“You know I’m bi, I told you I wanted to marry Han Solo and Leia when I was like ten, don’t act shocked”  
“That’s not what I was talking about, I just thought maybe it had something to do with your trip with John. I thought there was something going on between you two and then maybe this was like a weekend getaway. Did you two break up?”  
Chuck laughed. “We weren't together, how did you know it wasn't training?"  
"I helped you pack, none of that screams Buy More training"  
"He invited me to his sister's wedding because his family was bothering him about needing a date, which I didn't know until we sat down for dinner the first night and they kept calling me his boyfriend” Chuck only partly lied. “And I went along with it, because why not, I thought it would be fun, but I was wrong, the hand holding, the awkward kisses, sharing a bed, it was too much”  
“I’m sorry Chuck”  
“I told him I couldn't do it because I had a crush on him and it was making it hard to be living this fake life with someone I actually want this life with”  
“What did he say”  
“He dragged me back to the dance floor and we slow danced, we had fun, then we went to bed”  
“Then what happened”  
“The next day during the cookout, he kissed me with so much feeling, we went swimming in the lake and he was smiling and laughing like I’d never seen, he genuinely looked like he was enjoying his time with me. Then like all cheesy romance movie we laid down on a blanket to watch the fireworks and we spent a lot of time kissing. But we also spent a lot of time arguing"  
“And now that your home?”  
“Everything is back like it was before, like none of it ever happened. Which is what we both agreed to, but it really hurts"  
“I’m going over there and kicking his ass”  
“Please don’t Ellie, I’ll be fine, I just need a little time to get over it”  
“He lead you on to make himself look better for his family, that is not okay Chuck”  
“I know, don’t remind me. I’ll get over him just in time for Rachel to post the wedding photos on Facebook then I’ll need another week of this to get over it again”  
“Is that his sister's name?”  
“Believe it or not, it’s his twin”  
“You’re lying, there are two of them”  
“That’s what I said, she is his opposite though, she is so caring and sweet and funny. He also has a younger sister and brother, different moms”  
“Please show me the pictures when they are up”  
“Will do, and Ellie” he grabbed her hand “Sorry I lied about where I was”  
“It’s okay” she hugged him “Maybe go talk to him”  
“Have you met him? John Casey doesn’t talk”  
“He owes you an apology”  
His phone chirped, he looked to see a text from Casey then he suddenly remembered that the apartment was bugged and Casey had probably heard all of that. “Speak of” he held up his phone “He wants me to come over”  
“Call me if you need back up”

“So you think my combat boots are hot”  
“If you wanted me to come over just to make fun of me I’ll leave. And I think it’s absolute bullshit that you listened to that conversation, it was private”  
“I owe you an apology for last weekend”  
“Because my sister said so?"  
“No, because I was an ass”  
“Can you say that again while I record it?”  
Casey growled  
“Fine, I will think about it and get back to you”  
“What is there to think about kid?”  
“If I accept your apology”  
“I haven't even given it”  
"Fine"  
"Would you like to have breakfast?"  
"It's almost midnight"  
"In the morning dumbass"  
"I'm not spending the night if that's what you mean, I'm not doing casual sex with you"  
"Let me be more clear, Chuck can I take you out for breakfast tomorrow"  
"Like as in a date?"  
"Yes"  
"Is this just for sex?"  
"No Bartowski. If you take away our shitty arguments and my annoying family, I had a nice time with you okay, and I'd like to try and actually date you"  
"No breakfast before ten"  
"Deal"

“Oh my god, look at all the dogs”  
“Happy Birthday Chuck”  
“You got me a yard full of dogs?”  
“You get to play with them, then pick one to take home”  
“You’re kidding, oh wait, I can’t Awesome is allergic”  
“Guess it’s a good thing that Beckman decided to move us all into a house together"  
“Wait, we are going to be living together?”  
“Walker too, we each have our own rooms, and the basement will be Castle and the attic has been converted to a training area”  
“We have only officially been dating like two months, now we will be living together?”  
“You can stay with Ellie, and the dog can stay with me until you are ready to move in, but since Lester and Jeff keep almost finding out about Castle we figured this is more controlled"  
“No I want to, I just don’t know what to tell her”  
“I got a house and I’m looking for roommates and you and Sarah are moving in with me so you can give Ellie and Awesome their own space since they are getting married and possibly starting a family, now they will have space”  
“I guess we are roommates now”  
“Let’s pick a dog and we can go look at the place”  
“There are so many, how do I choose?”  
“They are all dogs that have failed out of some kind of training, service dog, K9 units, TSA, stuff like that”  
“I want them all”  
“No”  
After over an hour playing with every single dog, Casey had never seen a bigger smile on Chuck’s face.  
“John, this is the hardest thing ever but also I’m so happy”  
“I have a top three”  
“Are they all shepherds?”  
“No, tell me your top three and we can see if any overlap”  
“Olive, Kingston and Slade”  
“Slade, Dash, and Jasper, which I would like to point out that there are three dogs here named Jasper, so my point about it being a pet name is valid”  
Chuck ignored that “So Slade is the one we both like”  
“He was smart and friendly, and his coloring is pleasing to the eye”  
“You are weird, but I agree”  
When they found an employee to tell them which dog they wanted they were told he was a two-year-old German Shorthaired Pointer who was a drop out of the TSA drug-sniffing program because he would falsely pick packages just so he could play with his toys.  
“We will gladly keep him here until you guys are moved into your new home, then once you are ready we will come by and do a home check just to make sure it’s a good fit for him”  
“Max three days, we have someone putting a fence in today, and we will start moving tomorrow, I’ll give you a call”  
“Congratulations guys” She handed Chuck a piece of paper, “Here is a list of the basic stuff and the food we recommend that he has been eating, and the types of toys he tends to go for”  
“Thank you so much”

“Chuck you can’t move in with him already, after everything, and you two haven’t been official for long, just because he adopts a dog for you doesn't mean you have to live with him”  
Chuck was packing some stuff into a box “I told you, it’s me, Casey and Sarah, we each have our own space, I’ll even have an area for my computer and Casey has a training area, there is a huge backyard. We will be in our separate rooms, it’s not like we are moving in as a couple”  
“But you are a couple and I’m sure your rooms will be close together”  
"I’ll be in my room and he will be in his, but I’m sure one day we will sleep in the same bed but I’m an adult and I can make that decision when I’m ready. Also, you and Devon were having sex before you knew each other’s name and you practically lived at his frat house, so sorry sis but I don’t want your advice on this"  
“Chuck”  
“Not to mention I’m doing it so you and Devon can live alone for once, you two are getting married and probably starting a family, wouldn't it be nice to have the place alone for a while?”  
“I guess, I’m just worried about you baby brother”  
“I know, and I love you for that. And I’m only like five minutes away, we will still be over for Sunday night dinners and you can still come have lunch with me and I’ll still bring you dinner when you have long shifts”  
“Just know you can always come back if you want to”  
“I know Ellie, and I love you for everything you have done for me, but it’s time I take care of myself”  
“By that do you mean John and Sarah will be taking care of you?"  
“Shhh”


End file.
